Déshabille toi
by Hlo
Summary: Un ordre, c'est un ordre. Je tremble. J'ai peur... mini OS, yaoi


**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : OS/ Yaoi**

**Rating : T**

**ATTENTION, rien de graphique mais des propos extrêmement violents !**

**Préface :**  
Alors comme ça j'ai écrit du kawai, hein ? Hé bien, c'est terminé ! Vengeance ! Mwouahahahahahahaha… (rire sadique)

**Merci pour les reviews sur tous mes écrits  
(merci particulier à _Loll_ à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement)**

**Bonne lecture**

-

**------------------------------------------------------**

**DESHABILLE-TOI**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

-

- Déshabille-toi.

-

Je frissonne.

La voix est dure, froide.

Sans passion.

Inhumaine.

J'ai peur.

-

- Déshabille-toi. Je veux te voir nu.

-

La voix claque.

Je sursaute.

Les yeux baissés, je l'avais presque oublié.

C'est que je ne veux plus le voir.

Cet homme.

-

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Déshabille-toi.

-

Je pensais l'apprécier.

Je ne le reconnais pas.

Je ne sais plus qu'il y est.

Sa voix me blesse.

Je ne veux pas l'entendre.

-

- DESHABILLE-TOI !

-

Il crie.

Je m'affole.

Mes mains courent soudain.

Courent sur ma chemise.

Courent sur mes boutons.

-

- C'est bien.

-

Un soupçon de satisfaction.

Aucune douceur.

Je suis ses désirs.

Je me déshabille.

Point barre.

-

- Plus vite.

-

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes gestes se sont ralentis.

Comme pour esquiver l'inévitable.

C'est pathétique.

C'est humain.

Ma chemise glisse le long de mes bras.

-

- Ton pantalon.

-

Je ne veux pas.

Je n'ai plus le choix.

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?

A cette extrémité ?

A servir de défouloir aux fantasmes de cet homme ?

De mon ami.

De mon amour.

Qui me méprise.

Mon bouton saute, je descends la fermeture éclaire.

Le pantalon rejoint ma chemise au sol.

-

- Ton boxer.

-

Je tremble.

Je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Mon dernier rempart est sur le point de tomber.

J'ai envie de dire non.

J'ai envie de l'envoyer chier.

J'ai envie de lui fracasser le crâne sur le bord du lit.

Je n'en fais rien.

Je ne suis qu'une lopette après tout.

-

- Dépêche-toi !

-

Je ferme convulsivement les paupières au son de sa voix.

Sa voix…

Celle qui me faisait grimper au rideaux.

Celle qui me promettait monts et merveilles.

La tendresse incarnée.

Maintenant si grinçante.

Etait-ce inéluctable ?

Il est trop tard.

Mes doigts glissent sous l'élastique.

Mon boxer est sans forme sur mon pantalon.

A terre.

-

- Tu es obéissant. Brave petit.

-

J'ai la chair de poule.

Je voudrais disparaître.

Mes mains sont venues cacher mon entrejambe.

Ma tête reste baissée.

J'ai honte.

Je ne veux pas pleurer.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tout change.

Je ne vois aucun élément qui pourrait expliquer cet état de nos relations.

Maintenant, c'est ainsi.

Et demain ?

-

- Regarde-moi.

-

Ma tête se secoue.

Gauche.

Droite.

Gauche.

Droite.

Je ne veux pas.

-

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Re-Gar-De-Moi !

-

Je sens mon tremblement s'accentuer.

Il débute de la racine de mes cheveux.

Pour sillonner mon épine dorsale.

Et venir faire frémir mes orteils.

Je ne veux pas.

J'ai peur.

Peur de craquer si je le regarde.

Peur de pleurer si je croise ses yeux.

Peur d'y lire son aversion.

Je ne veux pas.

-

- Si je dois me lever, je ne reviendrai pas.

-

Ma respiration se bloque.

Tout mais pas ça !

Un réflexe me fait lever la tête.

Il me fixe.

Ses yeux sont sur moi.

Je me noie.

Il sourit.

Dur.

-

- Je n'aurai peut-être pas à te punir finalement…

-

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

Il ne peut pas me laisser.

M'abandonner…

Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans lui ?

Sans nous ?

Seul.

Non.

Tout mais pas ça…

J'obéirai si ça le fait rester.

Je l'aime.

-

- Ote tes mains de là. Je te l'ai dit, je veux te voir nu.

-

Nu, on est fragile.

Nu, on est vulnérable.

J'en suis conscient.

Lui aussi.

Il m'a brisé.

Il m'a fait sien.

Pour la vie.

Par une phrase.

Déshabille-toi…

Je l'accepte.

Je l'aime.

Je n'y peux rien.

-

- Approche-toi.

-

Sa voix m'ordonne.

Sa voix me guide.

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

J'avance.

Je suis face à lui.

Lui, habillé, assis sur le lit.

Moi, nu, debout.

Il m'effleure de la main.

Je frissonne.

D'excitation.

Je ne peux plus le cacher, mes bras le long de mon corps.

-

- Tu es beau.

-

Ce ne sont que des mots.

Vides de sens.

Je n'y crois.

Jusqu'au petit jour.

Je ne vivrai que des fragments de ce que nous avons été.

Je m'en satisfais.

Maintenant.

Tout de suite.

-

- Viens.

-

Tu m'enlaces.

Je suis à toi.

Ça me suffit.

Demain, je m'en voudrai.

Demain, je pleurerai.

Mais ce soir.

Ce soir…

Reste tout près de moi.

Ne bouge pas.

Je t'en prie.

Ne pars pas.

Fais-moi tien.

Maintenant.

Et seulement alors.

Je n'aurai plus peur de vieillir.

J'existerai.

Enfin.

-

Je t'aime.

-

----------

_Owari_

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**-**

**Bon, je ne ferai pas de commentaire.**

**Alors, à votre avis, who'swho ? (**Qui est qui ?)

**HLO**


End file.
